Lost Somewhere
by DeZoid
Summary: I made this story because I read too many fanfics. I don't remember how I came up with this. It's basically an AU Naruto, who gets stuck in a slightly more canon universe. Has a lot of cliches.
1. Introduction Part 1

Lost Somewhere…

I don't own Naruto

Note: I don't even remember how I came up with this story, probably from reading too many Fanfics… Contains Clichés.

Timeline: (after the universe jump) °_° Right after the war, I guess. It's peaceful.

"Where am I?" they said.

' _Where am I_?' they thought.

Introduction Part 1

In Konohagakure

"RASENGAN!" I slammed a Rasengan right into Kaguya's side. She grabbed me and threw me into the ground. She attempted to use send me into another dimension. I shunshined behind her.

"SHINRA TENSEI." She flew back a few feet. I created a dozen Shadow clones to distract her. I jumped back and prepared a Bijudama. I was in the middle of forming it when my Rinnegan flared. It hurt like hell. The pain shot through my whole body.

' _Kurama? What's going on!?_ ' I yelled to him in my head. No response. I entered my mindscape. I saw Kurama, surrounded by seals. Seals were everywhere. I was pulled right out when the pain got a thousand times worse. I looked at Kaguya right in the eye. She was smirking.

"Goodbye Uzumaki." That was the last thing I heard before I was enveloped in Kyuubi's chakra.

Nothing. I woke up in a forest. Last I checked, they're weren't any forests left. I jumped to the top of a tree. I saw it. In the distance. Konohagakure. wat.

To be Continued...

I just started writing again. Please don't hate. This is a small chapter. **Please Review.**


	2. Introduction Part 2

Lost Somewhere…

Note: I don't even remember how I came up with this story, probably from reading too many Fanfics… Contains Clichés.

Timeline: (after the universe jump) °_° Right after the war, I guess. It's peaceful.

"Where am I?" they said.

'Where am I?' they though

Introduction Part 2

Konoha. Should. Not. Be. There. I ran up right up to the wall, hiding my chakra. I jumped to the top. I saw the village. It was in the middle of being rebuilt. Civilians were walking around. Shinobi were walking around. Shaken. 2 Anbu showed up at my sides. I shunshined to the top of the Hokage tower. My Rinnegan was still flaring every once in awhile. I was still tired. I was tired… I stumbled right off. I landed with a bam. Yep. Right off of the tower. I look up.

"Kakashi?..." There he was. Looking right at me. He was dead. But he was right here. He was looking at me dead in the eye. Right before I blacked out again. Again. What the fuck.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Tied down.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked me. He probably wouldn't recognise me. The last time I saw him, I had yellow hair and 2 normal eyes.

"My name, is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a Jounin of Konohagakure." I said as seriously as I could. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Get me Naruto." Kakashi said to the Anbu behind him. The Anbu left to go get.. Naruto?...

* * *

Kakashi was still in the room, staring at me. Eyeing me. Looking for any hint of danger. I glanced over at him every once in awhile. Thinking. I have no idea where I am. The dead man walking is in the same room as me. Genjutsu plus Edo Tensei? No. I'd be able to tell. I'm strapped down and I doubt I could escape. Kurama's not answering.

The Anbu came in again, with Me… The old me. He looked at me. "What is this Kakashi?" He asked. No doubt he's confused. Seeing someone who looks so much like him.

"He claims to be one Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi answered. Naruto turned to me.

(I will refer to the "Canon(ish)" Naruto as Naruto and the AU one as AU Naruto because it's too confusing -_-)

"Who the Hell are you?" Naruto asked me directly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." I said with a straight face. We stared at each other for a good 2 minutes. Wait. We could probably communicate using Kurama.

"Naruto, let's use Kurama to talk." I said to him. He looked surprised. He brought up his fist. " Could you guys unstrap one of my arms?" I asked them. Kakashi waved at the Anbu, who unstrapped my arm. I bumped fists with Naruto.

* * *

That's it for now. I know it's unbearably short, but I'm lazy and I wanted to post. Please Review. Don't flame.


	3. Introduction Part 3

Lost Somewhere…

Introduction Part 3

* * *

We were in my mindscape. Our mindscapes technically. Both of our Bijuu staring each other down. Our mindscapes connected, merged. Our memories, buzzing about.

"These are your memories?" Naruto asked me.

"Yes. I am, 100% Naruto Uzumaki. Wielder of the Rinnegan and Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." I replied. "But Just let me show you what I mean." I touched his forehead. Almost everything flooded to his head. My memories. Almost all. Going to keep some of my more… personal memories.

The other Kyuubi looked at me in shock, while Naruto, was just standing there.

"Well?" I asked him.

He looked up at me slowly.

"You did all… of that? It's like… staring into some strange mirror…" He said shakily. It was truly strange. Seeing ourselves in each other.

I let the mindscape collapse.

* * *

The Real World

I opened my eyes. I was still surrounded by ANBU. Kakashi looked over at Naruto questioningly. Looking for an answer.

"Well?" Kakashi asked him.

"I think we can trust him, for now." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. He put his hand up. The ANBU came over and unstrapped me.

"We're going to have to keep the chakra seals, and have ANBU follow you, but you are free to explore the village while I chat with Naruto." Kakashi said.

I could accept that. It was better than what I was expecting at least.

"Where's my clothes?" I asked Kakashi as I got up.

"It's in that bag in the corner."

He left with Naruto.

* * *

I looked over at my jacket. A few tears here and there. But it's in an overall okay condition. I put it on and walked out of the hospital. The 2 ANBU still behind me. I looked at the village. Konohagakure. It's been a long time. The fresh air. It's different. But still good.

It's good to be alive.

* * *

Introduction End

 _ **Please Review**_ and Don't Flame

I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to update it.


	4. Part 1

Lost Somewhere…

New Konohagakure

* * *

My left Rinnegan still flared in pain every once in a while. I looked how Kakashi used to with my headband covering it. People looked at me with a weird look sometimes. Probably because the Anbu following me.

It was weird. Not fighting. No worrying. Peace. Another world. I guess this means the few left in my world are dead now.

Kurama still has yet to answer. I'm too tired to think about it.

I look up at the Hokage Monument.

Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, and Kakashi Hatake.

I wonder if Hinata exists in this world. I saw a few Hyuga walking around. No… Uchiha. Did Itachi kill them all here too?

That smell… Ramen. I sniffed the air again. Over there.

"Hey, can you hand me my bag?" I ask the Anbu agent.

"Why?" He responded.

"I want to buy ramen." He simply hands me some money from my bag.

I walk up to the counter. I see Ayame. It's nice to see more familiar faces.

"Can I have one Miso ramen please?" I ask. She nods and walks into the kitchen area.

I turn around and watch people walk by. Shinobi and civilians alike. No war. But also, no Uchiha. I'm going to assume that Itachi killed them all here as well.

My head has finally cleared up. I could see more clearly. I felt my left Rinnegan change back to my normal eye.

' **Naruto'** Kurama said to me. **'What the hell did you do?'**

Well… This was going to be hard to explain to him.

Shit.

* * *

Sorry for the slow and short updates. But I'm lazy. Mmmm.

 _ **Please Review**_ and Don't Flame


End file.
